


The Handsome Chicken and Fluffy Pillow Lips

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, Dancing and Singing, Dick Jokes, Dorks, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jokes, Kissing, Laughter, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Teasing, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Worst summary ever: The idea for this came from Taron and Richard doing, ride along UK sing along. After watching many of the clips, I jokingly asked my nephew. "What if they were to sing to you?" and then my friend... I guess went along with it too? I don't know. It is a hot mess, and probably really bad.Taron bring his friend Richard along to meet his girlfriend and one of her friends. Shenanigans, bad jokes/dick jokes, and silly nicknames follow. The usual for Taron's girlfriend and her friend if we're honest.The silliness leads into Taron and Richard singing for an adorable little boy.





	The Handsome Chicken and Fluffy Pillow Lips

"Okay dude you get some sleep. I'll still be here, and I'll check on you in a bit. Have a good nap." Amber tucks Grayson in.

-

Grayson turns on his bear and he sighs heavily.

-

"I love you." Amber says, as she walks out of Grayson's room. She closes the door behind her.

\---

Ava jumps up from the floor and she runs to the door.

-

"What are you-?"

"I'm telling you, I haven't warned you enough!" A voice says, as Ava opens the door.

"Taron?" Amber asks confused.

"Oh hey Amber." Taron greets, seeing her first.

-

Ava looks out from behind the door.

-

"Babe!" Taron smiles opening his arms for a hug.

-

Amber rolls her eyes.

-

Ava nervously laughs as she hugs Taron.

-

"Why are you here?" Amber asks.

"I invited them over." Ava smiles.

"Them?" Amber asks, raising her eyebrows.

-

A second person walks in the door.

-

The gentleman looks at Amber and he smiles.

-

"Who the hell are you?" Amber asks, eyeing the person.

"Richard." The man offers his hand.

"Amber!" Ava laughs. "That was rude!"

"What? Who said I was nice anyway." Amber laughs. "Not entirely sorry Richard."

"'s alright." Richard shrugs.

"Richard this is Amber… That I was telling you about." Taron puts his arm around Ava.

"Oh." Richard nods.

"Told you about? Um yikes my dude." Amber weirdly laughs.

"Amber this is Richard - Richard Madden." Taron introduces them.

"Hello Amber." Richard nods.

"Cool part of me wants you to repeat my name. But seriously don't." Amber puts her hands on her hips.

-

Richard chuckles.

\--

"What about me?" Ava whines.

"Ah yes, Richard this beauty in my arms is Ava." Taron smiles.

"Hi." Ava waves.

"Hello." Richard smiles. "Taron talks a lot about you."

"I'm sorry." Ava laughs.

\----

"Dick Madden." Amber smiles.

"Oh my God..." Ava nervously laughs.

-

Richard furrows his brow.

-

"Tell me Richard. You got mad d-?"

"No!" Ava squeals.

-

Amber laughs as she stares at Richard.

-

Richard looks at Taron confused.

\---

"Hey where's-?" Taron looks around.

"She took off." Ava shrugs.

"I took over for her with Grayson, Ava came over to hang out, and then Faith just left." Amber explains.

"Grayson?" Richard asks, looking at Taron.

"Her nephew." Taron smiles.

"Oh yes you told me about him!" Richard smiles. "Could I meet him?"

"I just laid him down for a nap. But if you stay for an hour or more he'll be up." Amber shrugs.

"What could we do for an hour?" Taron asks.

"I have an idea." Amber smiles, looking at Richard.

-

Richard looks at Amber.

-

"Wow Amber..." Ava teases.

"Eat me..." Amber sighs.

-

Taron's jaw drops.

-

"Wait..." Ava fights a giggle.

-

Richard's eyes widen.

-

"Amber for fuck-"

"Ava." Amber looks at Ava. "Eat me."

"Oh my God I was so worried, that you meant dick... I mean Richard." Ava laughs. "Sorry Richard."

"No it's okay, it's... Growing... On me." Richard raises an eyebrow.

"You're going to be fun." Amber smiles.

-

Richard chuckles.

\--

"Could we please change the subject?" Taron asks. "Or at least sit down?"

-

Ava takes Taron's hand and she sits with him on the floor.

-

"After you." Amber gestures to Richard.

"Oh please, ladies first." Richard shakes his head.

"Richard is the definition of class Amber." Taron chuckles.

"That'll be annoying." Amber mumbles, walking over to the couch.

-

Richard sits by Amber.

\----

"Did you miss me love?" Taron asks, smiling at Ava.

-

Ava starts to nervously laugh and she looks at Amber.

-

"I'm not saying shit!" Amber holds up her hands.

"Um I need a drink." Ava says, as she gets up.

"Me too, I'll join you." Taron says, as Ava walks to the kitchen.

"The kitchen? Really?" Amber scoffs.

-

Richard looks at Amber confused.

-

"Shut up!" Ava squawks.

-

Richard chuckles.

-

"Classy." Amber cringes.

"What would you know Amber? We're just getting a drink." Taron rolls his eyes.

"You're right, I'm just the filthy American. What would I know?" Amber says sarcastically.

"Feisty." Richard laughs.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Amber winks at Richard. "I'm kidding."

-

Ava and Taron walk into the kitchen together.

\----

"Oh hey Dick." Amber laughs. "Sorry Richard."

"Yes?" Richard looks at Amber.

"Welcome to the _Marvel Cinematic Universe_." Amber smiles.

"Oh yes Taron told me, you guys like Marvel." Richard smiles.

"Like?" Amber asks annoyed.

-

Richard stares at Amber.

-

"Like?" Amber repeats.

-

Richard (kind of) hopes Taron will come back.

-

"Richard I owe a lot to Marvel and Stan Lee. I do not like Marvel, I live for Marvel. We all fully support the cast..." Amber states. "Except Frank Grillo. But I won't go there."

"You support the cast huh?" Richard asks.

"You're not featured in their movie yet. So don't @ me Richard." Amber laughs.

"Have you at least seen "_Rocketman"_?" Richard asks.

"I have actually!" Amber smiles.

"What did you think?" Richard asks.

"You're seriously an ass." Amber rolls her eyes.

"Yeah I kind of was." Richard nods.

"With a great ass." Amber fights her laugh.

-

Richard sighs out a chuckle.

\--

"Amber!" Taron snaps.

"Oh get off my jock Taron." Amber sighs. "I told Ava you're grade A thick, okay calm down."

-

Ava laughs.

-

"Thank you." Taron clears his throat.

"Grade A thick?" Richard laughs.

"Um jawbreaker thick?" Amber shrugs.

"Stop!" Ava continues to laugh.

-

Amber smiles.

-

"That wasn't as good." Richard shakes his head.

"Damn." Amber laughs.

\--

"What have you two been up to?" Ava asks.

"What have you two been up to?" Amber asks, mocking Ava.

"Got a drink." Taron says, obnoxiously sipping his Kool aid.

"Either drink it or I'll make you choke on it you poof." Amber says annoyed.

-

Taron spits the Kool aid out and he chokes slightly.

-

"Are you okay?" Ava asks, slapping Taron's back.

"Bollocks I killed him." Amber pretends to be shocked.

"Did Taron teach you those phrases?" Richard asks, a little amused.

"Naw he hates me." Amber shakes her head.

"Fuck Amber." Taron coughs.

"You're welcome." Amber shrugs.

\---

"I'm bored." Ava scrunches up her nose.

-

Amber looks at Richard.

-

Richard looks at Amber.

\--

"Can I ask you a silly question?" Amber asks.

"Haven't you already?" Richard asks.

"Oh I'm not finished with you yet." Amber smiles.

"Alright." Richard nods.

"Would you teach me how to tie a tie?" Amber asks, crossing her arms.

"Why would you want him to teach you that?" Ava asks confused.

"Shut up Ava!" Amber keeps a straight face.

-

Richard stares at Amber.

-

"What on Earth would you need a tie for Amber?" Taron asks confused as well.

-

Amber tries fighting her smile as she stares at Richard.

-

"Yes." Richard raises an eyebrow.

"I like him." Amber giggles looking at Taron.

"Oh no! Amber you aren't going to-!"

"Calm down Taron, I won't touch your boyfriend." Amber rolls her eyes.

-

Richard laughs.

-

"Hey!" Ava snaps.

"Don't worry babe, I only have eyes for you." Taron kisses Ava's cheek.

"Gross." Amber makes a face.

"I think they're sweet." Richard shrugs.

"Yeah he's good to her." Amber nods. "You know what, you need to come with me."

-

Richard looks at Amber confused.

-

Amber grabs Richard by the front of his shirt, she gets up from the couch pulling him with her, and they walk into Faith's bedroom.

\--

"Should I be worried about Richard?" Taron asks.

"Who knows?" Ava shrugs. "She's probably just after some tea. Besides she's crazy, I told you that multiple times."

"Tea? Like what?" Taron asks, laughing slightly.

"I don't know, does Richard have a nickname she can exploit?" Ava asks.

"I don't think so..." Taron shrugs. "Unless Fluffy Pillow Lips counts?"

"Fluffy Pillow Lips?" Amber asks.

-

Taron turns around to see Amber standing in the living room.

-

"I thought you were in the bedroom?" Ava laughs confused.

"Hang on, Fluffy Pillow Lips? Are you serious?" Amber asks, going back into the bedroom.

"Sorry Richard!" Taron yells.

"Sh! Grayson is sleeping!" Ava snaps.

"Shut up handsome chicken!" Amber yells, through the closed door.

"Handsome Chicken?" Ava makes a face.

"Fuck." Taron sighs.

"I prefer calling you Taron." Ava shrugs with a smile.

"Don't I know it?" Taron smirks.

\---

Muffled grunting comes from down the hall.

-

"Um?" Ava tucks her lips between her teeth.

"That was Grayson right?" Taron asks.

"I don't hear his toys..." Ava laughs.

"You don't Amber would really-?" Taron stares at Ava.

\--

Ava walks to Faith's room and she opens the door.

-

"What are you doing?" Ava asks.

-

Richard turns around in Faith's computer chair.

-

Amber looks up as she sits on Faith's bed.

-

"Can I help you?" Richard asks.

"This is suspicious. What's the tea sis?" Ava crosses her arms.

"Richard's favorite movie is "_Jurassic Park"_." Amber answers.

"Amber likes it as well." Richard nods.

"It's true." Amber agrees. "Speaking of, one of our theaters is playing it. I'm going to see it, would you want to join me Richard?"

"Sure. If you don't mind." Richard smiles.

"Hey it's cool with me." Amber shrugs. "I'll ask your boyfriend if I can borrow you."

"Um this a thing? Are you two a thing?" Ava asks, smiling.

"No." Amber makes a face.

-

Richard chuckles.

\--

"Who was grunting?" Taron asks, scaring Ava.

"Fuck!" Ava laughs jumping slightly.

"Grayson he just woke up." Amber laughs. "Speaking of... Excuse me."

-

Richard stands up and moves over to let Amber out.

-

Amber pushes Ava back and she walks into Grayson's room.

-

"We should probably get out of Faith's room." Ava escorts the men to the living room.

\----

"Say hi Grayson." Amber says, with Grayson in her arms.

"Hey Grayson! Good to see you!" Taron smiles.

-

Grayson rolls his eyes.

-

"Shade!" Amber laughs.

"Rude!" Ava scoffs.

-

Richard laughs.

\--

"Grayson this is Richard." Amber walks over to Richard. "Richard this is Grayson. He has us wrapped around his little finger."

"Oh aye? Is that right Grayson?" Richard asks.

-

Grayson smiles.

-

"You might have to give me tips." Richard chuckles.

"Maybe if you sang to him." Ava shrugs.

"Yes!" Amber nods.

"What? Ava... Babe I'm not exactly..." Taron whines.

"Richard?" Ava looks at Richard.

"I'm down." Richard nods.

"Fine what song?" Taron sighs.

"_Faith_?" Amber shrugs. "It's my mom's favorite."

"Do you know the lyrics then?" Richard asks.

"Kind of." Amber says, as she pulls out her phone.

"May I?" Richard asks.

"Sure." Amber shrugs, giving Richard her phone.

-

Richard goes to YouTube, he finds a lyric video of "_Faith_", and then he sets it on the coffee table.

-

Amber sits on the couch with Grayson on her lap.

-

Ava sits next to Amber on the couch.

-

Taron sighs before hitting play on the video.

-

Richard sits beside Amber and Taron sits beside Ava.

\--

_"Well, I guess it would be nice if I could touch your body."_ Both start to sing.

-

Amber and Ava give each a look.

-

_"I know _not everybody has got a body like you."_ both sing._

-

"Ow." Taron weirdly growls.

-

Amber and Ava laugh.

-

_"But I gotta think twice." _Taron sings alone, while Richard smiles.

_"Before I give my heart away." _Richard joins Taron in singing.

_"And I know all the games you play." _Taron sings solo.

_"Because I played them too."_ both sing together.

-

Amber tries keeping beat on Grayson's chest making him giggle.

-

_"Oh, but I need some off from that emotion before you throw my heart back on the floor."_ Both men sing. Taron providing an intense expression.

-

Ava laughs at Taron.

-

_"Oh, baby, I reconsider my foolish notion"_ both sing.

-

Grayson squeals.

-

_"Well, I need someone to hold me"_ both sing.

_"But I'll wait for somethin' more"_ Taron sings solo.

_"'Cause I gotta have faith_

_I gotta' have faith_

_Because I gotta have faith, faith, faith_

_I got to have faith, faith, faith."_ Taron and Amber sing.

-

Amber nervously laughs.

\--

"Dance break!" Taron declares, pilling Ava off the couch.

-

Taron twists his hips and Ava nervously stands still.

-

Amber laughs as she makes Grayson bounce on her lap.

-

Richard bobs his head around.

\--

_"Before this river becomes an ocean_

_Before you throw my heart back on the floor"_ the men sing again.

-

Ava and Taron quickly return to the couch.

-

_"Oh, baby, I reconsider my foolish notion_

_Well, I need someone to hold me but I'll wait for somethin' more"_ both sing.

\--

The music pauses.

-

_"Gotta have faith."_ Richard mouths to Amber, making her laugh.

-

Taron dramatically grabs Ava's knee.

\--

_"'Cause I gotta have faith_

_I gotta' have faith_

_Because I gotta have faith, faith, faith_

_I got to have faith, faith, faith!"_ Both men finishing singing.

\---

"Yay!" Amber claps, making Grayson squeal.

-

"That was really good." Ava giggles.

"Thank you. Thank you." Taron bows.

-

Richard smiles.


End file.
